


Dedication

by CommanderTeatime



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, introspection-- but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderTeatime/pseuds/CommanderTeatime
Summary: The pure focus in Magnus's unglamoured gaze seemed to go far beyond the jewelry on the floor and into the fabric of reality. It reminded Alec of Church, the Institute's ornery old cat, and how he would watch anything but birds from the library window. He felt foolish for making such a connection. Magnus had nothing in common with Church, and the way Magnus looked at these earrings, they made Alec want to pull him away to the bedroom.There are many things that Alec admires in Magnus, his absolute dedication is one of them.





	Dedication

Alec knew Magnus was busy with a client just by the atmosphere at the top of the stairs.

For a second, he debated with himself. Magnus had no problem with him walking in during his client appointments, in fact, it seemed to make him smile a little wider, knowing Alec was part of his audience.

At the same time, Alec knew some clients hadn’t been so… welcome to his presence. There were always a number of them that became defensive just at the presence of a Shadowhunter, and the few times Magnus had managed to explain just who Alec was, well, their flightiness was replaced with commentary. Magnus once had to work through a lecture from a 5’1” grandmother about how Magnus deserved better than some mark covered Nephilim halfwit. She had been the kindest of their “counselors” thus far and perhaps their favorite.

But those were both things that Magnus enjoyed. He somehow found joy in finding out just how many of his clients didn’t approve of their relationship and the others who bristled when Alec walked in. Alec was sure Magnus kept a list, and that at the top of his ‘favorite clients’ list was the Italian woman who had gone straight to Magnus’s defense.

Alec only hoped that by walking in he wouldn’t break Magnus’s concentration. He had managed to startle him _once_ and it was an incident never mentioned again.

Alec carefully balanced the drink tray in one hand and unlocked the door with the other, stepping through the shimmering coolness of the wards into a mess of pure static electricity. Instantly, the hair on his arms stood on end, and he _heard_ his hair crackle in his ears. The buzzing energy swarmed the air and Alec’s first instinct was to walk back out the way he came in.

Magnus's clients, who usually stayed to watch, were nowhere to be seen. For a second, Alec didn't even see Magnus until he rounded the corner, finding him cross-legged on the floor in the middle of the living room. He had moved the coffee table off to the side and the floor space between the two couches was marked with chalk. Inside the marks were two earrings-- large rubies surrounded by gold. Off to the side, there were two little stubs of white chalks, and above the marks on the floor, were Magnus’s careful hands, free of rings.

Whatever Magnus was doing to the jewelry in front of him was invisible, but it made Alec feel dizzy. If he continued to do whatever he was doing, a lightning strike was sure to touch down right in the middle of the living room.

Alec carefully found his way around Magnus's ritual and sat down on the floor, far out of the way. He set down Magnus's americano on the coffee table and took a sip of his chai tea, still watching Magnus despite the tears in his eyes when the spices almost made him choke.

The pure focus in Magnus's unglamoured gaze seemed to go far beyond the jewelry on the floor and into the fabric of reality. It reminded Alec of Church, the Institute's ornery old cat, and how he would watch anything but birds from the library window. He felt foolish for making such a connection. Magnus had nothing in common with Church, and the way Magnus looked at these earrings, they made Alec want to pull him away to the bedroom.

He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Magnus so entranced by his own actions, not even when he put on a show for his client audience.

This work was obviously far too important to crack the glass of the windows or flicker the lights before the bulbs exploded. Magnus still hadn't even registered Alec's presence across from him, or the fact that there was coffee in front of him. The way the air seemed to buzz with heaviness and somehow, Alec found himself more amazed by this silent stare down with earrings than Magnus’s shows.

Alec had once seen him try to calm a little girl that had come with her mother to pick up a potion. He had been standing in front of the cauldron in the back workroom, murmuring the rites to finish the potion, seemingly lost in his words until it started to snow. In the loft. It had made all of them smile, watching a four year old react to flurries inside their apartment. It had been fun, at least until Magnus decided he was too exhausted to magic away the quickly melting snow.

The earrings rattled against the floor, shaking a little as though Magnus's magic was trying to force them through the hardwood. The rubies glowed brightly, almost singing like when Jace used to wet his finger and run it over the lip of a wine glass to annoy everyone. The noise died down back into silence and in blink, all of the concentration left Magnus's eyes.

He exhaled softly, blinking again and letting his shoulders relax before pressing his hands to his face. After a second, Magnus sat up again, giving Alec a tired smile with his dark amber eyes, his glamour barely hanging on.

"Sorry, what did you bring me?" He pressed his hands back to his eyes for a moment.

"Coffee."

Magnus leaned forward, stretching a little, and took the coffee that Alec had set on the table. He took a sip and smiled wide, almost glowing. "You remembered my order." He set the coffee back down and moved the earrings out of the way so he could finally unfold his legs out in front of him. His pant legs were marked with the chalk in front of him, but Magnus didn't seem to care.

"Yeah," Alec's voice is too quiet, his mind is still stuck on watching Magnus and the unbearable static feeling of the apartment that was now slowly drifting away. "What were you doing?"

"Charming your dear sister's birthday present."

It took a moment for Magnus's words to finally connect and make sense in Alec's head. Isabelle, earrings, birthday present... "Today is Izzy's birthday."

Magnus chuckled softly against the lip of his coffee cup. "Yes, it is, darling."

Alec can't get the image of Magnus charming the earrings out of his head, the way the whole apartment felt dangerous and mysterious, stirring a new kind of anxiety inside of him, an anxiety that made him realize just how threatening Magnus could be without meaning to be. "I..." _want to fuck you senseless_ , but Alec stopped himself and changed his tone. "...have some shopping to do."

“You still have a few hours.” Magnus’s tone implied far more than just a quick shopping trip. He had heard everything Alec wanted to say, but didn’t. Magnus moved a little closer, still stretching out the stiffness in his limbs.

Alec set his tea down and moved in close, pressing his lips to Magnus's while his fingers had already found the first few buttons of Magnus's shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or prompts, please feel free to let me know either in the comments or at umbralogia.tumblr.com ! And if you like reading good Shadowhunters fanfic, please check out https://shfanficnexus.tumblr.com/


End file.
